


Nigdy więcej kobiet

by claudeq



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Warszawa, Wokulski wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, delikatne aluzje do Sherlocka Holmesa, i dał sobie spokój z babami, to było silniejsze ode mnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeq/pseuds/claudeq
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak Stanisław Wokulski wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że jego prawdziwą miłością jest wieloletni przyjaciel, Ignacy Rzecki. I że Święta Bożego Narodzenia to dobry czas, aby dać sobie już spokój z tymi kobietami.
Relationships: Stanisław Wokulski & Ignacy Rzecki, Stanisław Wokulski/Ignacy Rzecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. XVIII. Powroty

**Author's Note:**

> „Lalka” Bolesława Prusa jest wspaniałym wielowątkowym dziełem i jednocześnie jedną z moich ulubionych lektur. Poza ostatnim rozdziałem. Nie kupuję go. Dlatego postanowiłam nieco naprawić zakończenie tej powieści. (OK dobra, tak naprawdę pan Prus zakończył to w dobry symboliczny sposób, po prostu nie mogę się pogodzić ze śmiercią mojego drogiego Rzeckiego).
> 
> Oto równoległa rzeczywistość, gdzie Ignacy Rzecki dalej żyje (oraz jeszcze inna pewna postać poza Wokulskim, ale bez spojlerów), a Stanisław Wokulski... cóż, dalej odrobinę wokulskuje. Ale tylko odrobinę. Chłop wreszcie się ogarnie. Już ja zadbam o to.
> 
> Serdecznie przepraszam B. Prusa, który przewraca się teraz przeze mnie w grobie. Jeśli to stanowi jakiekolwiek pocieszenie: nie pan pierwszy. Sir A.C. Doyle robi to regularnie.

Tymczasem Stanisław Wokulski wcale nie umarł, jak sądziła większość ludzi. Upozorowanie swojego samobójstwa nie było jego zamiarem, gdy wysadzał nieszczęsne ruiny zamku, gdzie niegdyś przebywał z panną Izabelą (niech świętej pamięci prezesowa Zasławska wybaczy mu ten kamień z wierszem Mickiewicza). Chciał jedynie w dosadny sposób zniszczyć wszelkie wspomnienia, które boleśnie przypominały mu o wspomnianej wyżej pannie, tak dla własnego spokoju ducha. Lecz gdy doszły do niego plotki o jego własnej śmierci, ostatecznie postanowił nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Nie było mu spieszno wracać do Warszawy, tej duszącej go Warszawy. Piekielne miasto; nie! — piekielni ludzie. Wszystko potrafili zniszczyć, zepsuć, odebrać mu, wyrwać siłą — przy okazji wyrywając Wokulskiemu także serce, którym boleśnie się zabawiono, zanim całkowicie je porzucono na pastwę losu. Cóż za okropni ludzie!

Czasem zdawało mu się, że wyleczył się już z żalu, a nawet pragnął wrócić do Warszawy z podniesioną głową. Chwilę później dopadało go jednak zwątpienie, czy na pewno miałby tyle sił i nie wyglądałby na zbitego psa, który z podkulonym ogonem wraca na stare śmieci, nie mając co ze sobą począć? I jak zachowałby się, gdyby zobaczył pewnego dnia pannę Łęcką? Przecież niemal niemożliwym byłoby wieczne unikanie jej. A gdyby kiedyś przypadkiem spotkali się na ulicy? Jak by się zachował, co zrobiłoby jego serce, a raczej coś, co kiedyś sercem było? Czy potrafiłby minąć ją z obojętnością? Czy wszystkie wspomnienia, które teraz tak usilnie próbował wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, powróciłyby? Czy znów zacząłby cierpieć katusze, widząc ją i jednocześnie gdy jej nie widział? A co najgorsze — co, gdyby po raz kolejny złapała go w swoje sidła? Gdyby po raz kolejny wpadł w tę samą pułapkę jej słodkich ust, lecz fałszywych słów?

„Boże miłosierny! — pomyślał z trwogą. — Tego z pewnością bym nie przeżył. Wtedy naprawdę bym umarł z rozpaczy”.

— Nie — powiedział do siebie z powagą i zdecydowaniem. — Skończyłem z tym, skończyłem z _nią_! Skończyłem... z kobietami!

Wpierw myślał, że pani Wąsowska stanie się dla niego lekarstwem po gorzkim rozczarowaniu miłością do panny Izabeli. Nawet zgodnie z ustaleniami udał się na wieś do niej, lecz po dwóch dniach serdecznie przeprosił damę i oznajmił, że musi wyjechać i to natychmiast.

— Ależ jak to? I to tak nagle? — zdziwiła się, a Wokulskiemu zdawało się, że autentycznie się zasmuciła. „Przewidzenia... wszędzie przewidzenia! Nie mogę już ufać ani swoim zmysłom, ani... ech, kobietom!”.

— Wybacz, szanowna pani.

— Na ile? — spytała, starając się na obojętny ton głosu.

— Być może na zawsze — odparł twardo Wokulski i na tym skończyła się rozmowa.

„Nie mogę już ufać kobietom — powtarzał sobie w myślach, gdy wsiadał w pierwszy lepszy pociąg, byle znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. — Żadnych kobiet! Nigdy więcej!”.

Tym oto sposobem Stanisław Wokulski przez kilka miesięcy samotnie podróżował po świecie, szerokim łukiem omijając Warszawę. Zawitał nawet w Paryżu i przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie przyjąć propozycji Geista. „Przecież nie pozostało mi już nic” — przekonywał samego siebie. Coś jednak w środku niego nie pozwalało mu spotkać się z profesorem. „A gdyby zapytał, gdzie moja blaszka, którą mi podarował ostatnim razem? — wpadło mu nagle do głowy. — Przecież nie powiem mu, że oddałem ją kobiecie, która nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak cenną rzecz posiada, tak lekkomyślnie ją zgubiła! Ach, kobiety, nie mogę już ufać kobietom... Wstyd mi za siebie, jakżem długo pozostawał ślepy. Ech! Stary, głupi, ślepy i tak okropnie naiwny, ot co! Nie, nie mogę mu się pokazać na oczy. Zresztą... te metale... kto wie, czy nawet Geist mnie nie oszukał i zaślepił ładnymi słówkami... ech! Nie pozostało mi już nic, nic!”.

I wtedy, przechadzając się bez celu po zaśnieżonym Paryżu, nagle coś ukłuło go w sercu, w tych resztkach serca, jakie mu pozostały po poznaniu panny Izabeli. „Jakżem ja okropnie głupi!” — skarcił samego siebie.

Pomyślał bowiem o Ignacym Rzeckim.

„Jaki ze mnie przyjaciel, gdy dopiero po takim czasie sobie o nim przypominam? — zapytał samego siebie, czując, jak coraz mocniej coś go ściska za serce. Czyżby... wyrzuty sumienia...? — Nie po raz pierwszy zostawiam go tak długo bez słowa. Czy tak robią przyjaciele?”.

Nagle się przeraził. „Ale wcześniej nikt nie rozpowiadał plotek, żem umarł. Zresztą... mają teraz ku temu poważne podstawy. Testament, brak znaku życia przez tyle miesięcy... Boże miłosierny! Ależ chyba Ignacy, stary poczciwy Ignacy, nie wierzy w to...?”.

„A jeśli uwierzył? — dodał zaraz, czując, jak braknie mu sił, by iść dalej. — Dlaczego miałby nie uwierzyć? Czekał zapewne na jakiś list ode mnie, jakiś znak życia, cokolwiek! A co dostał w zamian? Kolejne pogłoski, żem na pewno się zabił i leżę gdzieś pod gruzami zamku w Zasławku. Boże... Ależ ja głupi!”.

Wokulski zatrzymał się, gdyż dawno przestał już patrzeć, gdzie właściwie szedł. „Ignacy nigdy mnie nie zawiódł” — mówił sobie, czując jakieś zawroty głowy. — „Nigdy! Nie to, co te kobiety... Był przy mnie tyle lat, tyle mu zawdzięczam... A ja co? Podróżuję sobie, nie myśląc o niczym! Przecież gdyby nie Ignacy, ach stary dobry Ignacy, to mój sklep dawno by już upadł... Ach, sklep! Ładnie mu się odwdzięczam, tak go kochał, tyle pracy i wysiłku w niego wkładał, tyle lat swojego życia poświęcił na ten sklep, a ja — sprzedałem go, ot tak, bo żem miał taki kaprys! Ładnie, oj ładnie... Szuman miał rację, kompletnie straciłem rozum. Ach, dlaczegoż ja tak długo był ślepy i tego nie zauważał? Ta, pożal się Boże, miłość do... do niej... wszystko mi zaślepiła, wszystko! Co żem ja najlepszego narobił?”.

„Muszę natychmiast wracać!” — nagle myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie. Co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał, resztę swojego życia błąkać się gdzieś po świecie bez celu? Nawet nie mógł szczerze przyznać przed samym sobą, że zwiedzał europejskie miasta, gdyż myślami za każdym razem był gdzieś daleko stąd.

Wróci do Warszawy, postanowione. Nic tu po nim. Nie zrobi jednak tego ani dla żadnych interesów, ani tym bardziej dla Izabeli Łęckiej. Zrobi to dla swojego serdecznego przyjaciela.

Tak jak wcześniej impulsywnie wyjechał z kraju, tak teraz pod wpływem równie impulsywnej myśli wrócił do hotelu, w którym był zameldowany, szybko spakował swoje rzeczy, po czym od razu ruszył na stację kolejową, gdzie pierwszym najbliższym pociągiem zamierzał powrócić do ojczyzny. Do Warszawy.

Do Ignacego Rzeckiego.


	2. XIX. Pamiętnik starego subiekta

Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze sięgnę po pióro, a tu proszę! Tyle się dzieje, że jestem niemalże zmuszony do powrotu swoich zapisków.

Po pierwsze: w polityce wrze. Powiadają, że szykuje się wojna.

Po drugie: zgoliłem wąsy. Podobno mnie postarzały.

I, co najważniejsze, po trzecie: Stach wrócił!!!

Ha-ha! Wiedziałem, _wiedziałem_ , aby nie wierzyć krążącym plotkom! Długo go nie było, to prawda, ale to przecie Stanisław Wokulski! Nasz dobry Stach! Może i zbłądził odrobinę w życiu z tą paniusią, ale nigdy nie powinienem w niego zwątpić. Staś nie jest na tyle głupi i lekkomyślny, aby pozbawić się życia. Potrzebował najwidoczniej odrobinę przestrzeni od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Ja to rozumiem, czasem też miewam takie myśli, aby na trochę gdzieś wyjechać daleko stąd i niczym się nie przejmować. Oczywiście przez te miesiące cały czas siedziałem w Warszawie. Może jednak takie podróżowanie nie jest do końca dla mnie. Kto inny zadbałby tak o sklep jak ja? Zresztą musiałem być tu na miejscu, w razie gdyby Stach nagle wrócił. (Ha! I co? Miałem rację!). Dogadałem się ze Szlangbaumem, nowym właścicielem sklepu, ale hoho! czyżby? W końcu Staś wrócił. Tak czy inaczej, zanim do tego dojdę, dogadałem się z poczciwym Żydem i zatrzymałem swoją posadę subiekta, nawet jakieś grosze dostaję za to! Ach tam, nawet gdybym dalej za darmo musiał to robić, to bym robił. Ten sklep to kawał mojego życia. To niemalże mój dom. Sklep... i mój drogi Stach, który po wielu samotnych i smutnych miesiącach zawitał znów w Warszawie. Od razu jakby pogodniej się tu zrobiło!

Tego dnia słońce od rana świeciło radośnie i odbijało się od leżącego śniegu i szyb w sklepie, gdy układałem nową wystawę. Tak czułem, że coś się święci, czułem to w kościach! Nawet Ir jakby z nową energią tego dnia wstał, jakby również to czując, takie dziwne pozytywne napięcie.

Jak zwykle wstałem o szóstej, umyłem się, wypuściłem podekscytowanego psa na dwór, zaparzyłem herbatę, z roztargnienia pomyliłem się przy zapinaniu mankietów, uczesałem swoje siwe włosy i równo o wpół do siódmej wstawiłem się w sklepie. Tego dnia nie mieliśmy dużego ruchu mimo zbliżających się wielkimi krokami Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Odkąd Staś wyjechał, obroty nam nieubłaganie spadały pomimo starań Szlangbauma. Żyd powiadał, że to przez kryzys i wizję nadchodzącej wojny ludzie mniej kupowali i bardziej oszczędzali. Ale ja tam wiem swoje, jak zawsze. Tylko dzięki Stachowi to miejsce miało duszę. To nie mógł być przypadek, że wraz z jego wyjazdem ludzie coraz rzadziej zaglądali do sklepu.

Ale teraz przecież wrócił! Ach, cała Warszawa na tym skorzysta. I on sam przede wszystkim! Nie pozwolę mu ponownie tak okropnie zbłądzić, o nie. Będę go trzymał z dala od Łęckich i tych wszystkich innych szlachciurów od siedmiu boleści, żerujących na dobrotliwym sercu mego najdroższego przyjaciela. Koniec z tym, koniec z nimi! Najdzie Stacha ochota na spacer po Łazienkach? Proszę bardzo, dla niego zawsze znajdę czas, aby się przejść, nawet w mróz. Będzie miał chrapkę na zakup jakiejś kamienicy? W porządku, o ile znów specjalnie nie przepłaci, czego osobiście dopilnuję, a liczyć doskonale potrafię. Zechce wybrać się do teatru? Nie ma sprawy, mam przygotowany w szafie frak na specjalne okazje.

W rzeczy samej Stanisław Wokulski wcale nie potrzebuje szanownej arystokracji do szczęścia. Ma przecież mnie. Ach, może i mam już swoje lata na karku, ale przy Stachu od razu czuję się jakby młodszy duchem, a przecież to się naprawdę liczy!

Pamiętam doskonale, że była godzina dziesiąta dwadzieścia siedem, gdy sklepowy dzwoneczek przy drzwiach dał znać o nowym potencjalnym kliencie. Jak już wspomniałem wyżej, jako że owych klientów ostatnimi czasy mieliśmy tyle co kot napłakał, szybko wyszedłem z zaplecza, aby powitać naszego gościa i spróbować coś sprzedać.

Jednak takiego gościa nie spodziewałem się zastać w naszych progach! A właściwie progach Stacha.

To właśnie Stach we własnej osobie stał wtedy przed ladą, uśmiechnięty szeroko jak nie on, z czerwonymi polikami od mrozu, jaki panował na zewnątrz mimo złudnych promieni słonecznych. Przyznaję, w pierwszej chwili na jego widok pomyślałem, że mam już zwidy. Nie wiem, ile czasu tak milczeliśmy, po prostu wpatrując się w siebie – on uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera, a ja z wyrazem pełnego szoku i niedowierzania. Ale wreszcie pierwszy ja przerwałem tę ciszę i rzuciłem zwyczajne i dobrze znajome: „Stach?”.

— Ignacy — odparł, robiąc, jak mi się zdawało, nieśmiały krok w moją stronę. — Ignacy — powtórzył miękko, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— To naprawdę ty? — zapytałem, choć zabrzmiało to niemalże jak stwierdzenie. — Stachu... Stasiu, och! Wróciłeś! Wiedziałem, że wrócisz, wiedziałem! To nie mogła być prawda, że niby ty... nie, same bzdury! Stachu...

Nie wiem kiedy nogi mnie poniosły bliżej niego, a ręce powędrowały do ramion Stasia, którego mocno złapałem.

— Do twarzy ci — powiedział, unosząc dłoń i wskazując na mnie. — Wyglądasz młodziej bez wąsów. Dobrze.

Przyjaźnię się ze Stachem od wielu, wielu lat. Bez wahania to jego bym wskazał na swojego najbliższego druha. Dlatego też, jak przystało, serdecznie podziękowałem za ten komplement.

...tylko okazało się, że jedynie w myślach. Moje usta bowiem opuściły... nieco odmienne słowa.

— Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! Wszyscy powiadali, że nie żyjesz! Że przez tych Łęckich...! Wiesz, jak się martwiłem?! — wybuchłem niespodziewanie nawet dla mnie samego. Zobaczyłem, że Stach także zdawał się być nieco speszony, dlatego zaraz potem, zanim zdążył cokolwiek mi odpowiedzieć, przycisnąłem go do siebie z całej siły.

Byłem zły, to prawda. Ale prawdą również jest to, że nie potrafię się na niego długo gniewać, w szczególności w takich okolicznościach – przecież najważniejsze było, że mój Stach żył i najwidoczniej miał się o wiele lepiej niż w momencie, gdy tak nagle opuścił Warszawę (i mnie...). Poza tym już prawie święta. Czas wybaczania. Tak naprawdę Stach zrobił mi najlepszy prezent, jaki mógł – przywiózł siebie w jednym kawałku z powrotem do miasta. Moje osobiste urazy musiały zejść na dalszy plan.

— Przepraszam — odezwaliśmy się jednocześnie, dalej mocno się obejmując.

— Nie, masz pełne prawo być wkurzony na mnie — powiedział szybko. — Nie mam pojęcia nawet, jak się wytłumaczyć. Być może naprawdę mi odbiło już do reszty...

— Ale jesteś tutaj! Wróciłeś!

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się. — Tęskniłem za... Warszawą — dokończył, zawahawszy się na moment.

— A Warszawa tęskniła za tobą — odparłem, także się uśmiechając. Nie tylko _Warszawa_...

Stach wyswobodził się z mojego uścisku, by móc rozejrzeć się po sklepie.

— Jak idą interesy? — zapytał, choć odniosłem jakieś dziwaczne wrażenie, że spytał o to wyłącznie z grzeczności, a nie dlatego, że faktycznie go to obchodziło. Czyżby żałował podjętej decyzji o oddaniu sklepu? Może ucieszyłaby go wiadomość, że bez niego to już nie to samo – co zresztą było absolutną prawdą.

— Ach, to już nie to co kiedyś — odparłem, machnąwszy dłonią. — To miejsce miało swoje lata świetności, ale wraz ze zmianą właściciela... — urwałem, ponownie machając ręką. — Ale dobrze, że wróciłeś i znów się tym zajmiesz! Nie, żebym bardzo musiał narzekać na Szlangbauma, ale...

— Och, nic z tych rzeczy — wszedł mi w pół słowa. — Nie zamierzam zajmować miejsca Szlangbauma.

— Myślę, że jakoś się dogadacie... — zacząłem, lecz Stach ponownie mi przerwał.

— Nie chodzi o pieniądze. — Pokręcił głową, wzdychając. — Te przeklęte pieniądze... Na nic mi już nie jest potrzebna fortuna, którą wam wszystkim rozdałem, ani ten sklep. Ignacy, nie wróciłem tu w żadnych interesach. Wróciłem... bo się stęskniłem.

— Za Warszawą — uzupełniłem, kiwając głową. — Ach, Stanisławie! Masz rację, masz świętą rację! Napracowałeś się już przez te wszystkie lata, należy ci się odpoczynek. Możesz zatrzymać się u mnie — zaproponowałem od razu — żebyś nie musiał przepłacać w hotelach. Wszystko teraz tak drożeje... Pomieścimy się, a i od razu będziemy blisko sklepu, gdyby naszła cię jednak ochota... oczywiście nic na siłę! Tak tylko mówię... — Zamotałem się w swojej paplaninie. Staś jednak nie wyglądał na zirytowanego. W zamian obdarzył mnie swoim kolejnym uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję, Ignacy.

— Może zrobić ci czegoś ciepłego do picia? Musiałeś zmarznąć — ocknąłem się nagle. Ach, cóż ze mnie za gospodarz! Stach stoi taki zmarznięty z czerwonymi od mrozu polikami, a ja dureń zagaduję go zamiast rozgrzać napojem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, od razu skierowałem się w stronę swojego pokoju, gdy zatrzymał mnie jego głos.

— Może później. Chyba mam teraz ochotę na spacer po Warszawie. I tak pomyślałem, że skoro ruch niewielki... może zechcesz mi potowarzyszyć?

Odwróciłem się przodem do Stacha ze szczerym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem. Najpierw Stach ciężko harował, potem wyjechał w interesach, później co prawda wrócił, ale całkiem stracił głowę dla tej panny, a następnie znów zniknął na kilka długich miesięcy aż do teraz...

Wreszcie nadarzyła się idealna okazja, aby spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim starym przyjacielem. Jak za bardzo dawnych czasów. Jak mógłbym mu odmówić?

— Czekałem, aż o to zapytasz.

Nawet nie wiesz _jak długo_.


	3. XX. Wszystko, czego pragnę (na święta) to ty

„ _Miej serce i patrzaj w serce”_

_\- Adam Mickiewicz, Romantyczność_

— Masz pełne prawo być wkurzony na mnie. Nie mam pojęcia nawet, jak się wytłumaczyć. Być może naprawdę mi odbiło już do reszty...

— Ale jesteś tutaj! Wróciłeś!

Stanisław Wokulski uśmiechnął się do stojącego przed nim Ignacego Rzeckiego.

— Tak. Tęskniłem...

„...za _tobą_ ” prawie mu się wymsknęło. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego w ostatniej chwili powiedział „za Warszawą”. Oczywiście, również na swój sposób tęsknił za miastem, ale...

Ale to przecież przez Ignacego tu wrócił. Dzięki niemu. _Do_ niego. Dlaczego więc nagle, gdy wreszcie stali twarzą w twarz, nie potrafił tego przyznać głośno? Czego się obawiał, odrzucenia przez przyjaciela? Przez starego Ignacego, który przez te wszystkie lata cierpliwie znosił wszelkie jego wyskoki? Dlaczego miałby teraz go odepchnąć od siebie?

„Bo każda cierpliwość ma swoje granice”, odpowiadał mu głos we własnej głowie. Wokulski czuł się winny, że Ignacy niewątpliwie wiele razy cierpiał właśnie przez niego. Że chociaż szczerze tęsknił za przyjacielem, dopiero tak późno zdał sobie z tego sprawę. _Bardzo późno._ Bo choć nie było go w Warszawie tylko przez kilka miesięcy, w rzeczywistości nie było go przy Ignacym już od bardzo dawna. Ciągle coś innego było ważniejsze od długoletniej przyjaźni – najpierw nauka, potem praca, aż wreszcie jego największy życiowy błąd, Izabela Łęcka i zabieganie o jej względy. W tym wszystkim Rzecki spadł gdzieś na dalszy plan, stając się coraz mniej widocznym dla Wokulskiego, któremu fałszywa miłość do nieodpowiedniej osoby przyćmiła to, co naprawdę ważne.

A mimo to Ignacy cały czas był przy nim. Choć Wokulski tyle razy zapominał o nim, Ignacy dalej trwał i nigdy nie potraktował go tak, jak on nieraz traktował jego. Sumienie Stanisława Wokulskiego mówiło mu, że nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego jak Ignacy Rzecki. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Ignacy ciągle _chciał_ się z nim przyjaźnić. Dlaczego nie potraktował go równie samolubnie, na co z całą pewnością sobie zasłużył?

Bo poczciwy Ignacy Rzecki nie był taki jak on. Tym właśnie się różnili.

„Dziękuję, Ignacy”.

Tyle niewypowiedzianych uczuć kryło się w tym jednym słowie. „ _Dziękuję_ , że mnie nie zostawiłeś. _Dziękuję_ , że nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś tak, jak ja ciebie. _Dziękuję_ , że zawsze przy mnie byłeś, nawet jeśli wówczas tego nie dostrzegałem i odpowiednio nie doceniałem. _Dziękuję_ , że za każdym razem, gdy wracam do ciebie, przyjmujesz mnie z otwartymi ramionami. _Dziękuję_ , że jesteś, cały czas”.

Uczuć, których sam nie potrafił nazwać i sprowadzić do jakiejś znanej mu już formy. Nie potrafił z bardzo prostej przyczyny – to, co łączyło go z Ignacym, było jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył podobnej więzi z nikim innym. To było coś absolutnie wyjątkowego i niepowtarzalnego. I wreszcie to dostrzegał. Zbyt długo pozostawał ślepy, ale skończył już z tym. Najwyższy czas było zacząć od nowa.

Czas odbudować swoją przyjaźń z Ignacym.

— Chyba mam teraz ochotę na spacer po Warszawie. I tak pomyślałem, że skoro ruch w sklepie niewielki... może zechcesz mi potowarzyszyć? — zapytał wprost, w tej chwili ciesząc się, że od mrozu i tak miał już czerwone policzki, które teraz z niewiadomych powodów nagle zaczęły go piec.

Ignacy uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Dawno nikt do Wokulskiego nie uśmiechał się właśnie w taki sposób. A nawet gdyby ktoś próbował, nie dorównałby Rzeckiemu, był teraz tego pewny.

— Czekałem, aż o to zapytasz — odparł jego przyjaciel, ku uldze Wokulskiego. Nie został odrzucony. Po raz kolejny Ignacy przyjął go z otwartymi rękoma. Wokulski przysiągł sobie w duchu, że to był ostatni raz, gdy zostawił Ignacego samego. Nigdy więcej.

Grudniowa Warszawa miała w sobie jakiś urok. Ale być może nie była to wcale zasługa zaśnieżonych widoków, a idącego tuż obok niego Ignacego, który z zapałem opowiadał mu o wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce podczas nieobecności Wokulskiego. Ignacy jak to Ignacy, momentami zbyt dużo uwagi poświęcał niewiele znaczącym szczegółom, ale Wokulskiemu to ani trochę nie przeszkadzało, przeciwnie – słuchał każdego słowa bardzo uważnie.

— Pani Stawka wyśmienicie sobie radzi! Co z niej za silna, niezależna kobieta, powiadam ci, Stasiu... Ach, za to baron Krzeszowski znów wciągnął się w karty, co niesamowicie wkurzyło baronową, choć już układało się między nimi, aj. Powiadają, że stracił większość swoich oszczędności, za co baronowa wyrzuciła go z powrotem z mieszkania. I to niemal dosłownie! Baronowa Krzeszowska w amoku wyrzuciła wszystkie rzeczy męża przez okno! Wyobrażasz sobie? Nie do pomyślenia...

— A co nowego u ciebie, Ignacy? — zapytał, gdy Rzecki zrobił krótką przerwę w mówieniu, aby wziąć głębszy oddech.

— U mnie...? Och. Cóż, ja... — zaczął, lecz szybko nagle zamilkł. — Właściwie... to po staremu — odparł po dłuższej chwili. Zerknął na Wokulskiego obok i uśmiechnął się. — A już zwłaszcza teraz, gdy znów tu jesteś, prawda? Wszystko wróciło do normy.

„O nie, już nigdy nie będzie jak po staremu”, pomyślał Wokulski, spoglądając w świecące się radośnie oczy Ignacego. „Nigdy więcej”.

— Będę od teraz lepszym człowiekiem, obiecuję. Postaram się być lepszy, Ignacy.

„...dla ciebie”.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zaśmiał się. — Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Stasiu.

— Nie jest tak do końca, drogi przyjacielu — westchnął, odwracając wzrok. W tym czasie znaleźli się już w Łazienkach, pośród licznych ścieżek, które obecnie były niemalże wyłącznie dla nich. Park zimą wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, w niczym nie przypominając miejsca, gdzie niegdyś spacerował z Izabelą Łęcką. Wszystko wokół zdawało się zatrzymać, cała przyroda, całe życie. Z daleka od miasta, od hałasu, od tłumu innych ludzi.

Byli tylko oni, Stanisław Wokulski i Ignacy Rzecki.

— Przez te lata... Nie byłem dobrym przyjacielem — powiedział cicho, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na Ignacego. — Zaniedbywałem cię. I przepraszam za to, Ignacy.

— Ależ nie...

— Nie musisz mnie dłużej usprawiedliwiać — nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. — Takie są fakty. To trujące uczucie... Zatruło mi nie tylko serce, ale też rozum. Przez nie całkowicie straciłem zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

— Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. — Głos Rzeckiego był cichy, ale pewny. Wokulski wreszcie na niego popatrzył. — Wróciłeś...

— Ale nie musiałbym, gdybym wpierw tak nagle nie wyjechał. Dobry przyjaciel nie zostawiłby cię bez słowa na tak długo... Muszę się zmienić, _chcę_ się zmienić. — Niespodziewanie nawet dla niego samego przybliżył się do Ignacego i po raz kolejny w życiu kierując się impulsem, złapał go za zmarznięte dłonie. — Już dłużej nie zamierzam biegać jak posłuszny piesek ani za panną Łęcką, ani za żadną inną kobietą. Skończyłem z tym. Chcę być dla ciebie najlepszym przyjacielem, jaki może być. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz... jeśli dasz mi kolejną, ostatnią szansę na naprawę moich błędów. Postaram się ze wszystkich sił wynagrodzić ci wszystkie czasy mojej nieobecności przy tobie. Ale czy kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie mi to szczerze wybaczyć?

Rzecki wyglądał tak, jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał nagle pojęcia co. Błędem jednak byłoby założenie, że miał pustkę w głowie. W tej chwili bowiem przez jego głowę przewijały się tysiące różnych myśli – dlatego sam nie wiedział, od czego nawet zacząć i jak ubrać je w słowa.

Cisza między nimi się przedłużała, lecz Wokulski w żaden sposób nie pospieszał go. W zamian puścił jego dłonie, ale tylko po to, aby zdjąć ze swoich własnych ciepłe rękawiczki, które chwilę później zakładał już na przemarznięte dłonie Ignacego.

To było właśnie to – coś, czego Wokulski tak długo i uparcie szukał, nie dostrzegając, że cały czas miał to tuż przed swoimi oczami. W młodości naczytał się za dużo Mickiewicza; a być może do tej pory zwyczajnie źle interpretował jego utwory.

Jest wiele rodzajów miłości. Do tej pory skupiał się tylko na jednym, tym oczywistym, zrozumiałym, dobrze znanym i wręcz wymaganym od społeczeństwa. Patrzył zbyt wąsko, zbyt płytko, zbyt ogólnikowo. Patrzył i nie dostrzegał. Do teraz – gdy stojąc między łysymi, zaśnieżonymi drzewami, trzymając mocno w swoich dłoniach dłonie Ignacego i wpatrując się w jego oczy, nagle wszystko stało się bardzo jasne i przejrzyste.

Jest wiele sposobów na kochanie. Wokulski zbyt wyidealizował Izabelę Łęcką, wmawiając sobie, że tylko dzięki niej może być szczęśliwy. Gdy wreszcie pojął, że jego uczucia nigdy nie będą przez nią odwzajemnione, uznał, że Mickiewicz kłamał w swoich wierszach i balladach, a jemu najwyraźniej nie jest pisana miłość. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach samotności poza Warszawą zaczął rozumieć, że to nie Mickiewicz się mylił, lecz on sam.

Mógł kochać i być kochanym – jeśli tylko zwróci serce ku odpowiedniej osobie. Jeśli tylko będzie _patrzył sercem i_ _ **w serce**_.

Wszelka odmienność nie jest dobrze postrzegana przez społeczeństwo, ale Wokulski już dłużej o to nie dbał. I tak od zawsze był wytykany palcami, z jednej jak i z drugiej grupy społecznej, nie potrafiąc się dopasować i zadowolić żadnej ze stron. Ludzie go nie rozumieli, nie chcieli zrozumieć. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła to zrobić. I stała właśnie przed nim, delikatnie ściskając ich splecione dłonie.

W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic innego. Otaczający ich świat zdawał się nie istnieć. Sama Izabela Łęcka mogłaby przejść tuż obok Wokulskiego, a on nawet by jej nie spostrzegł.

Bo oto nareszcie, po tak długim czasie, po tylu latach Stanisław Wokulski zrozumiał, że to nie pannę Łęcką szczerze kochał. Jego serce bowiem już dawno wybrało Ignacego Rzeckiego.

I choć wówczas tego nie wiedział, serce Ignacego również już od bardzo dawna należało właśnie do niego. To była prawdziwa przyczyna, dlaczego Rzecki ciągle trwał przy nim i nigdy nie odepchnął go od siebie.

— Tak — powiedział cicho, ledwo słyszalnie Ignacy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Wokulskiego. — Tak, oczywiście, że ci wybaczam, idioto.

Usta Stanisława wygięły się w niewymuszonym szerokim uśmiechu. Chwilę później bez większego zastanowienia objął Ignacego, mocno przyciskając go do siebie i nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś mógłby ich teraz zobaczyć w tym _niekoniecznie_ braterskim uścisku.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał w szyję, a właściwie w szalik Rzeckiego, dalej blisko go przytulając. Ignacy odrobinę przekręcił głowę, przez co Wokulski poczuł na swoim policzku jego ciepły oddech, gdy się odezwał.

— Ale następnym razem informuj mnie, gdzie wyjeżdżasz i kiedy zamierzasz wrócić, dobrze?

— Nie — odparł, na co Rzecki na moment odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem. — Nie, ponieważ nie będzie żadnych następnych razy — dodał zaraz, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Nigdy więcej już cię nie zostawię. _Nigdy więcej_ , Ignacy...

Uśmiech Ignacego rozgrzał od środka Wokulskiego, który nie czuł już ani mrozu szczypiącego w policzki i nos, ani coraz gęściej spadającego na głowę śniegu. Poczuł natomiast, jak ręce przyjaciela z powrotem zaciskają się na jego płaszczu, przyciągając go bliżej.

— Możemy razem wyjechać, gdybyś kiedyś zechciał uciec znów z Warszawy — powiedział, a jego oddech po raz kolejny połaskotał Stanisława w policzek. — Szlangbaum by zrozumiał, zresztą przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie brałem wolnego...

Wokulski zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— To nie będzie konieczne. Wszystko, czego naprawdę chcę... to ty. Niczego i nikogo więcej nie potrzebuję do szczęścia.

Wokulski był zdziwiony, z jaką łatwością nagle przyszło mu wypowiedzenie tych słów. Być może trzymanie w swoich ramionach Ignacego w magiczny sposób dodało mu odwagi, a być może doszedł wreszcie do wniosku, że nie miał czego dłużej się obawiać.

— A to świetnie się składa — usłyszał rozbawiony głos przyjaciela — ponieważ moim życzeniem bożonarodzeniowym też byłeś ty.

Przypadkowy warszawski przechodzień dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem mógłby zobaczyć dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy szli obok siebie bliżej, niż było to konieczne oraz śmiali się głośno, Bóg jeden wiedział z czego. Gdyby poszedł za nimi, zobaczyłby, jak kupują w piekarni obwarzanka, którym następnie się podzielili, dziwnie często patrząc sobie nawzajem w oczy. Gdyby dokładnie się przyjrzał, dostrzegłby, jak Wokulski podał dłoń Rzeckiemu, gdy podnosił się z ławki, na której przesiedzieli wcześniej długie minuty, niemal opierając się o siebie. Mógłby także uchwycić znaczące uśmiechy, jakie sobie posyłali, zdając się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na resztę otaczającego ich świata.

Zobaczyłby, jak wspólnie wsiadają do dorożki, która zawiozła ich do małego, lecz przytulnego i zdecydowanie bardziej prywatnego miejsca, jakim było mieszkanko Ignacego, gdzie straciłby ich już z pola widzenia.

Gdyby ten przypadkowy przechodzień posiadał zdolność łączenia ze sobą wątków, mógłby wysnuś odważny wniosek na temat relacji tych dwóch mężczyzn. Nic więcej jednak nie mógłby zrobić, jak wrócić do domu i postarać się przy tym nie wyglądać na tak oszołomionego na jakiego wyglądał w tym momencie, aby nie niepokoić swojej córki, której z całą pewnością nigdy nie powie, czego był świadkiem – bo w istocie dziwnym zrządzeniem losu tym przypadkowym przechodniem był nie kto inny, jak Tomasz Łęcki.

Szlachcic na skraju bankructwa (a teraz również zawału serca) dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem zrozumiał, że to już naprawdę był koniec i Wokulski już nigdy do nich nie wróci. _Nigdy więcej._

* * *

To był najbardziej leniwy, ale jednocześnie jeden z najmilszych i najszczęśliwszych wigilijnych poranków, jakie było dane przeżyć Ignacemu Rzeckiemu. Rzadko kiedy o godzinie dziewiątej rano ciągle był w piżamie w łóżku, lecz tym razem okoliczności były... nieco inne. W końcu mając tuż obok siebie drugie ciepłe ciało, trudno było tak po prostu wyjść spod kołdry i objęć spokojnie śpiącego przyjaciela.

Ignacy przejechał spojrzeniem po odprężonej twarzy Wokulskiego i szczerze się uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął dłoń, po czym ostrożnie odgarnął palcami kosmyk przydługich włosów Stanisława, który najwyraźniej podczas tych miesięcy poza ojczyzną ich nie skracał. Miało to jednak swój urok.

Wokulski mruknął cicho coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, nadal nie otwierając oczu. Ignacy nachylił się nad nim, a następnie z uśmiechem wyszeptał mu do ucha:

— Wesołych świąt, Stasiu.

Do Rzeckiego dopiero teraz dotarło prawdziwe znaczenie tak często wczoraj powtarzanych słów „nigdy więcej”. Ponieważ naprawdę już nigdy więcej nie będzie tak, jak było kiedyś.

Zaczynało się coś zupełnie nowego. Ignacy jeszcze nie wiedział dokładnie, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało, ale przyszłość pierwszy raz od lat zapowiadała się naprawdę ekscytująco i dobrze.

— Wesołych świąt, Ignacy — odpowiedział półśpiący Wokulski, wtlulając się w niego.

Nawet bardzo dobrze.

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZDROWYCH wesołych świąt!!!


End file.
